User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Burenia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 4kant,6 (Talk) 15:02, January 7, 2013 P'atxýko, eréa qåñálô! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :A t'as vjilkomi mù, tàksåmúke :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:44, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Nimmanswolk Bureniù Nébar sáxí tègo lut'a'a "Nimmanswolk" kinë Bureniù! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:17, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Áá, ja, stògo tègu Nimmanswolki kinë Bureniù :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Lazyness gets punished :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:39, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hahaha, it's a wise lesson, son :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Another wise lesson: I'm not your son :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:41, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::How can you be so sure? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:42, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually, not :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hahahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Xútenù ma tåkì å càllqì, så prÿñef zàkas? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :C'a tåkì tàrim xútenù :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Gùto :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:14, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ås, ságom å càttù Lóviù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Gùto :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:41, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Ságom å càttù ién :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Neságom å càttù :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::What's "càttù"? :P 77topaz (talk) 06:15, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::"(in the) chat" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:16, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::If I understand this correctly, you expected 4kant to stay in the chat for over twelve hours? :o 77topaz (talk) 06:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, I said "I'm not on the chat :(" :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:26, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Prÿñef å càttù? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:01, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Kànxwe :o --OuWTB 10:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Maths http://burenia.wikia.com/wiki/H%C3%A0rxisy?curid=2224&diff=5357&oldid=5356 - Tsss... :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :It was a difficult sum :P --OuWTB 09:22, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:13, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Càttù :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:54, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Càttù Ås, prÿñef å càttù? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Neböfis prÿñef. Nú neságom å càttù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:55, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 07:07, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Bureniù :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:30, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Maps I was going to ask for your help with the maps of Caqoskýpar, but then I noticed that Ankélot'apca barely has a map yet. :P You may want to do something about that. :P Also, I made a census for Łátoskì Míbinârù. :) 77topaz (talk) 06:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, we've got a bird's eye view of our town. That's more than enough :P @Census: haha, yes I saw. Great job :P --OuWTB 09:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :The town in the picture doesn't look like it has 6000 inhabitants, though. :P @Census: Thanks. Though, Uxykascar does have maps, five of them in fact. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:00, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::You make the same stupid conclusion as Qytokant :P The image only shows the old town "Centruñ" which has ±800 inhabitants :P @Maps: it would no longer be practical as that'd require the map to fit in with the images which is a nearly impossible job :P --OuWTB 11:25, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::But what exactly happened to Nowankélot'apca? The table says that's a neighbourhood :P @Tåpas: There are six maps of Uxykascar. Don't forget the overview è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:45, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Why should a neighborhood always border another neighborhood? :o Compare it to Amsterdam-Zuidoost :P --OuWTB 12:25, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::Klýxef :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:34, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Q'a klýxem --OuWTB 12:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Nú neklýxef :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:36, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: :( --OuWTB 18:31, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Bàra Gud q'à klýxef :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:24, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Ságom ateístiskì :P :::::::::You could make maps for the other neighborhoods, Oos. (Also, perhaps you could add a note to the picture clarifying that it only shows the old centre of the town, as opposed to the whole town.) Also, does Ankélot'apca have a harbor/port? 20:15, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::I could theoretically do so :o The image already says: "Centruñ cerýhi." :P It probably does not have a port :P --OuWTB 08:26, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed. :P Yeah, I noticed that after, that's why I put the message in brackets. :P Hmm... since Uxykascar doesn't seem to have one either, that would mean that the Hâvn in Caqoskýpar would probably be Burenia's largest/main industrial port (military fleets would probably have special bases). 77topaz (talk) 10:36, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, let me first create a map of all the districts :o --OuWTB 13:45, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Uxykascar dóés have a harbour, it's just off the map :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:08, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::But it's not part of a neighborhood, so I suppose it can't be a large industrial port, as there would be lots of businesses etc. around these (e.g.). Maybe that one is the harbour which was used by the military (e.g. the Lovian invasion fleet)? 77topaz (talk) 20:23, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Mayhaps :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:35, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Well.. If there was no residential tower in Saenteimerhave, it would have 0 inhabitants :o --OuWTB 08:37, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::That one building has 732 inhabitants? :o 77topaz (talk) 20:12, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wikination-census based, yes :o --OuWTB 04:05, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Maybe some of them live in apartments above the industrial buildings? With 26x4=104 apartments, that one building seems too small for that. :P Anyway, the harbor in Caqoskýpar has 805 inhabitants. 77topaz (talk) 04:11, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::As I sai, it's Wikination-census :P --OuWTB 04:16, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::What do you mean by that? That there is bound to be some inaccuracy, or something completely different? 77topaz (talk) 04:18, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Wikination-census always gives skewed numbers, as the maps always are way too small. Making complete wikimaps of an entire city is just too much work :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:16, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Indeed :P --OuWTB 13:39, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I see. Though, I guess some of the ones in Reptin come close? :P Anyway, I think the harbour in Uxykascar would most likely be military since it lies "off the map", so Caqoskýpar would be the main industrial port of Burenia. 77topaz (talk) 20:23, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Mayhaps :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:46, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, Reptin is an exception. But with wikinations larger than 5,000 inhabitants that system would not be workable at all :P --OuWTB 08:36, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Anyway, Oos, if you don't want to create more maps for Ankélot'apca, could you help me with Caqoskýpar? I notice you haven't worked on Appentjeruuer either, recently. 77topaz (talk) 20:23, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::: :o How can I help you? --OuWTB 09:03, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I'll create a main page for the city first, now. 77topaz (talk) 09:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Okay, here it is: Caqoskýpar! 77topaz (talk) 09:30, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Are you takavíhkifying your dijålekt? :o --OuWTB 11:43, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::How so? Most of the phrases in that article are adapted from the other dialects. 77topaz (talk) 12:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::industrìj and dzentrüm seem rather takavíhki to me :P --OuWTB 12:33, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::I see bad influences from eastern dijålekts :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::"Dzentrüm" is reasonably similar to "Centruñ". They both show the same etymological root. 77topaz (talk) 09:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::It would still be a recent borrowing though, so I don't think the differences should be that big. Normally borrowings are either kept as they are or slightly modified to fit in with the phonology and morphology. Given that your dijålekt does have /c/, it'd be way more likely to use that just like the other dijålektaqë rather than using /dz/ instead :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, but then it would just look the same as the Ankélot'apca word, or the Dutch word. :P 77topaz (talk) 12:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Is that a problem? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12:56, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Not necessarily, but it could interfere with the wiki's desire to be gibberish/its own language and the separations of the dialects. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:23, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well, I suppose you could keep "dzentrüm" as it fits well with your dijålekt being takavíhki :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:41, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::But aren't all the dialects effectively takavíhki? :P 77topaz (talk) 05:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Also, I was originally asking about the maps (names could be changed quite easily). 77topaz (talk) 05:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: No, mine isn't :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Well, sometimes the subject of a conversation changes :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:02, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Doesn't Oos call your dijålekt takavíhki? :P ::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: But, I was trying to bring the original subject back to Oos's attention. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Ås neklýxef :P :::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: I suppose you could reintroduce the old subject :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:07, June 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: Hahaha. :P :::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: That's what I'm trying to do. :P 77topaz (talk) 21:06, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Actually doing so tends to be more effective than just saying you're trying to do so :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:25, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: That's one of Oos's dialects. :P ::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: Well, Oos hasn't actually responded to anything on this (his) talk page in over a week, and I'm waiting for him to do so before I can resume the subject properly. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:43, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Takavíhki: And a takavíhki one :P :::::::::::::::::::::::::@Maps: That makes sense :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 07:45, June 8, 2014 (UTC)